Adonis
by numbuh13m
Summary: Beastboy is raped during a battle with Adonis, can the titans help him recover and keep it from happening twice. I adopted this story from the AWZUM kweandee, the 1st chap she wrote, ill be uploading the next later
1. Chapter 1

The battle started out pretty much like any other, it was mid afternoon when they arrived

downtown to find Adonis had teamed up with the Hive. The villains had just robbed the

local savings bank and were attempting their getaway. Robin gave the order and the titans

sprang into action. Evenly matched they each focused on an individual villain. Adonis who

had been attempting to leave with a safe saw Beastboy and immediately changed into the

beast and charged at him completely abandoning the idea of escaping. Seeing this

Beastboy changed as well to meet him head on. It wasn't too long before the battle escalated between the two and Adonis took off for the sewer with Beastboy right on his tail.

Raven who was in her own battle with Jinx couldn't help but notice the two disappear and was concerned. It had been a few years since the first time he changed into the Beast, he was older and had better control now but that part of himself still scared him and she knew it. In no other form does his animal side completely dominate his human side, the beast is a representation of everything primal in him and he worried he could accidentally kill someone if he looses control. Calling it in to Robin she turned her attention back to her own battle, they would have to look for him later.

It was about an hour later they were just wrapping it up and sending the Hive off to jail when they received the distress call from Beastboy's communicator. It was coming from the warehouse district which was about twenty minutes away. Fearing he lost control and something happened they headed over there.

Raven arrived first looking around she didn't see him and wasn't sure if he was inside one of the abandoned buildings. After calling his name several times and receiving no response she used her powers to find him and began walking in the direction they led her.

The other titans met up with her just as she was coming around one of the buildings and there across the way they saw him. Making they're way over to him they could see once they got a little closer something was terribly wrong.

He was in his human form leaning partially against the wall with his back to it using his hands to seemingly hold himself up, his clothes although always shredded when he became the beast looked more so then usual and he was trembling badly.

His head was down and his eyes were closed tightly, they could hear him whimpering. "Beastboy…" Robin called gently as they approached him. He didn't want to scare him anymore then he appeared to be already. "Are you okay? Where's Adonis?"

Jumping slightly he opened his eyes; he had been trying to calm down and completely forgot he had called them.

Ashamed of what Adonis had done and the fact that they're closeness made his body shake more he panicked. "He got away…I'm okay" he replied a little faster then he meant to backing up further to the wall.

"BB…what's wrong? You don't look ok" Cyborg asked concerned taking another step towards him.

He continued to insist he was fine sliding further and further away from them along the wall. Seeing this was only making him worse Raven stopped them so he can have room to breathe.

Walking over she stopped in front of him, she could feel pain and fear coming from him. "Gar…" she whispered gently reaching out to him not worried about using his real name, they were the only ones there.

"Rae I'm okay…really" he had replied with a shaky voice barely able to look her in the face before his knees started to buckle. Guiding him down to his knees gently she put up a hand stopping they're worried friends from rushing over.

"Gar you're not okay….what happened?" she asked in a soft voice. When he looked up at her his eyes started watering and he looked down quickly. She could feel his mind struggling and knew he wasn't in any condition to explain. Moving closer to him she took his trembling hands

"Will you let me see?" she asked. Closing his eyes tears streamed down his face, the other titans looked on worried. "Please…" she whispered. Opening them he didn't look up but nodded nervously, she took one hand and gently brought it to his temple letting her mind enter his….

**Beastboy's flashback**

After separating from the original battle he chased Adonis through the sewer system until they reached the warehouse district. Entering a clearing in the tunnels Adonis had stopped running and they're battle both in beast form resumed. Majority of the battle Beastboy had the upper hand but as he tired the tables turned. The battle ended with Adonis victorious leaving him on the ground pretty badly beaten. Still in beast form he attempted to get up when Adonis suddenly pounced on him in what looked like a mounting position pushing him back down on his stomach. She watched as he lost his concentration and changed back into his human form. Looking at him as he started to struggle it almost looked like he knew what was going to happen. "Adonis stop what are you doing?" he yelled fearfully feeling his legs being pushed apart. Growling Adonis still in his beast form began tearing at the back of his clothes clawing his skin in the process. He started screaming in pain and seeing his communicator a few feet away reached desperately for it. Grabbing it he had just enough time to hit the distress button before it was knocked out of his hand by Adonis who then pinned his free arm to the floor and began violently thrusting into him. He screamed for him to stop, struggling as much as he could. Adonis roared warningly moving his massive paw from his back to his head causing him to stop instantly. Feeling claws in the side of his head Beastboy laid there and cried helplessly as the assault continued. When it was finally over Adonis got off him but he was in too much pain and too scared to move. Moving to the side of him Adonis roughly flipped him onto his back causing Beastboy to cry out. Silencing him with a fierce growl he held his head to the side, his eyes shut tight terrified Adonis would kill him right there. He gasped as he felt the front of his torn pants being pulled down more and whimpered feeling the beast massive tongue between his legs licking him roughly. Once Adonis was finished dominating and humiliating him, the beast seemed to smile taking off down one of the tunnels. She watched as he curled up on his side covering his face with his hand and cried uncontrollably.

**end flashback**

She left his mind shocked by what she saw and looked to him seeing his eyes shut tight and he was shaking even more than before.

"Shhh…its okay" she whispered wrapping her arms around him carefully bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he began to cry quietly. "Robin…Star would you go back to the tower and get the med bay ready please?" she asked not looking at them as she tried to comfort him.

"Raven…what's happened?" Robin asked concerned. Star seemed to understand and pulled him away with her telling them they would see them home.

Cyborg watched the two leave than looked back to Raven and Beastboy, slowly walking over he knelt down next to them. "Rae what happened to him?" he asked looking at his best friend.

"Adonis ….he raped him" she replied closing her eyes as they started to water slightly.

Cyborg's human eye widened for a moment before narrowing in anger by what he just heard but settling on Beastboy his expression softened and he began typing commands into his arm. He knew the first thing they needed to do was to get him out of there and back to the tower.

"B… everything's going to be alright just hold on" he said as the T car came around the corner and stopped at the curb. Grabbing a blanket from the trunk he came back over

"Okay B listen, I need you to lean towards Raven more so we can get you covered. Can you do that?" Beastboy merely whimpered in reply nodding into her shoulder. As she helped him lean forward Cyborg was able to get a good look at the damage Adonis had done, deep claw marks ran down his back blood still flowing freely from them.

The backside of his uniform was missing exposing the brutal rape and damage it left behind. Suppressing his own tears Cyborg quickly covered him.

"Rae…go open the back door and get in I'm gonna bring him to you ok?" looking up she nodded and after giving Beastboy a gentle kiss on his forehead got up and headed to the car. Once she left he positioned himself in front of his injured friend. "Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"I…I don't know…" Beastboy replied in a shaky voice lowering his head and closing his eyes. He was in a lot of pain and starting to feel dizzy and light headed.

Cyborg must have noticed because he felt himself being lifted off the ground and gasped slightly in surprise.

"It's okay B…I got you" he said as he carried him to the car and carefully placed him in the back with Raven. After calling Robin to let them know what was going on, he got in and they headed to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"is he gunna be ok" robin asked as cyborg came running, concern dripping from in his voice.

"he should be, he's sleeping now, he needs rest" cyborg wiped a tear away.

"I am still the confused of what is wrong with friend beast boy" starfire asked.

"its bad star" robin told.

"what did the Adonis do" as robin was about to explain, raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"starfire, do you know what sex is" raven asked.

She nodded "that's how little children are able to come in to the world, correct"

"yes, when some one doesn't want to have sex, an you force them to, its called rape, its terrible" raven looked down allowing a few tears to drop.

"so, he's hurt" star asked, raven nodded.

"don't worry star, this is beast boy, im sure he'll be just fine" as those words left cyborg a scream of beast boy was herd. The titans rain or flew to there friend, an when they reached the medic room they saw beast boy sitting up on the bed as tears flowed down his face, the titans tried to stay as far back as possible, robin cheeked is pulse rate, an heart rate, the monitor was located right next to the bed, an cyborg cheeked everything else which were located on the far left, robin being closest beast boy grabbed him an hugged him an wouldn't let go, robin let out a surprised yelp. Robin got comfuble an let beast boy cry on his shoulder.

"um…." robin had no idea what to say, so raven went over behind beast boy an sat on the bed an patted his back, he jumped a tiny bit, but then relaxed, an cried, but softer this time.

"beast boy, whats wrong" raven received whimpers in reply.

"beast boy" raven whispered in his ear.

"I…I…bba….bad…..dre….am" beast boy cried out.

"ok, its ok, dreams aren't real" raven tried to comfort. Beast boy sat up, tears still streaming down his face, an still holding onto robin, with out looking anyone in the eye's, said

"it was real though" raven looked at each of the faces of her team, star was a mix of confused, anger, an sadness, cyborg was kicking him self for not getting to beast boy in time, an robin was doubting him self as a leader.

"beast boy, your gunna be fine, ok" robin let out a tear.

"are you tired" cyborg asked, BB nodded, trying to look up, but couldn't.

"lay back" robin ordered gently, BB listened, an as the other titans were about to leave.

"wait, robin, your leaving" they all looked back in confusion.

"what is it beast boy" robin sat back down on te bed an started stroking his hair.

"I don't want you to leave, I want you to sleep with me" BB basically begged.

"ok, calm down, I promise to be back in ten minuets" BB nodded, trying to give a smile, but his mind wouldn't allow it.

They walked into the hall way.

"raven put a shield over this door" raven didn't ask her leader why, but followed orders.

"now, I just don't want him to hear me" robin started, an once he got nods of understandment, he continued "he needs a therapist" robin blankly said.

"HE'S NOT INSANE" raven was insulted.

"I know, but he needs to talk" robin reasoned.

"what is wrong with the talking with us" star asked.

"he needs someone who he can have an empathy to his situation, an someone who has had experience with these situations, there's this group called the KCA (its real, its my real job), they can help him" robin explained.

"how you know of this KCA" cyborg asked.

"they are crime fighters as well, the jail house is filled with criminals they brought in, an one day I got to talking with one of the workers an they explained how mostly kids an teens work there an most of there cases are about abuse" robin explained further.

"ok, you think they can help him" cyborg asked, robin nodded, raven let down her shield.

"guys,. Get some sleep, ill call them tomorrow" robin told as he walked in to find BB curled up in a ball, he sat down an waited for BB to calm down.

"hi" BB said.

"how's it going" robin asked with a friendly smile.

"robin, im really scared, I don't understand why" BB asked.

"its ok to be scared, every one gets scared" robin assured.

"you don't" BB said bitterly.

"I do, I was scared when I didn't know what happened to you, I always get scared when some thing happens to you, or when your hurt" robin gave him a hug.

"cause im the teams screw up, right" BB asked.

"don't ever say that, with out you, we wouldn't even be a team, beast boy, you know we love you right" beast boy smiled.

"yeah, thanks" BB drifted off to sleep on robins shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

beast boy woke up with robin smiling at him.

"hey, your up" robin said.

"you stayed with me" BB asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't leave you, an I kinda didn't have a choice, you wouldn't let me go the whole night" robin attempted to get beast boy to laugh, an BB tried to, but he just couldn't.

"come on, lets get you some thing to eat" robin said, BB nodded his head in response. robin wrapped his arm around beast boy to help him up, just to make sure he didn't fall over.

"don't worry, I got ya" robin assured.

"thanks" BB said as they continued to walk, the didn't talk for the whole trip to the main room. when they finally got there robin helped beast boy sit down on a chair in the kitchen, cyborg, raven an starfire were already there.

"hey buddy, how you holding up" cyborg asked.

"im fine" BB snapped, he didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he just couldn't hold in the shout. the other titans were taking back.

"friend, why do you yell" star asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" BB yelled, holding his hand s over his ears an shutting his eyes.

"beast boy, calm down, I think he's just hungry" robin suggested to the other titans, raven went to get him some orange juice an toast with jelly, an cyborg went to get him some tofu eggs, veggie bacon.

"hey, BB, look, cyborg an raven cooked you a nice little breakfast" robin said, an beast boy opened his eyes.

"no... meat" BB asked.

"nope, its all veggie, just for you little buddy" cyborg told with a smile.

"im sorry, I was, um... mean" BB said, looking down.

"all is forgiven, please eat" raven spoke.

"thank you" BB said, as he had some of his eggs, he still couldn't smile, he was enjoying his breakfast when he got the urge to throw something, so he throw the cup of orange juice, an it nearly missed starfire by mere inches.

"um friend" BB started crying, he didn't know why, he just had the urge to spill out tears, raven wrapped her arms around BB, an robin walked in to the hall way to make a call, he dialed the number an waited patently for some on to answer.

"hi, im 79 of the KCA, what is the nature of your call" the female operator 79 asked.

"hi, um 79, sorry to ask, but is that you real name" 79 giggled lightly.

"of course not, it security purposes, we get that a lot, now why did you call us today" 79 asked.

"OK understandable,well I have this friend who recently went through sexual abuse, an he needs some one to talk to" robin told.

"very well, is your friend female or male" 79 asked.

"male" robin responded.

"may I ask your name sir, an your friends name" 79 asked.

"my name is robin of the teen titans an the friend is beast boy of the teen titans" robin responded.

"you mean, robin an beast boy, the hero's of jump city" 79 asked in a now worried voice.

"yes, is there a problem" robin asked, noticing the change of voice.

"its just that males are hard cases to begin with, but a male super hero" the girl explained.

"so you guys cant help him" robin asked a little down.

"wait a Minuit, I didn't say that now, im just saying its gonna be hard for our workers, an the rest of your friends, including you" 79 explained further.

"ok, well will do anything for Beast boy's recovery, can you send some one over, tomorrow" robin asked.

"yes, sir, we'll send one of our best teams out, to jump, would you like them to meet you at titans tower" 79 asked.

"yes, please, all they have to do is knock, an we'll let em in" robin told.

"ok, but just because super hero's are involved, an this is a trick an its some super villain, the workers of the KCA will be able to defeat you" 79 told flatly.

"I assure you its no trick" robin said.

"I hope not, but when we have to do this with hero's, an it is a trick, its only fair to warn the villains" 79 an robin shared a laugh.

"thank you" robin hung up, an went to explain it to starfire, cyborg an raven.

* * *

at the KCA head quarters.

79 pushed a button that was on her desk, an spoke.

"47, will you please come in here" a male about 12 came walking in.

"yeah" he asked.

"another super hero case of rape, I need sector M on this" 79 explained.

"oh, great, which super this time" 47 asked curiously.

" beast boy, of the teen titans" 79 told.

"oh, damn, I feel bad for that dude, he's green an now gets raped, he's totally screwed up, I can just imagine how his child hood was" 47 said.

"well, maybe sector M can help him sort out other more hidden problems to, they ante called the best for nothing" 79 laughed an 47 giggled a little.

"ok, Ill call em up, wont they be happy" 47 joked

"they better be, more money" 79 returned the joke.

47 left to make the call, a video call, he put up a five way for all the members of sector M.

"dude, its to early, me an my sector don't have work today" the leader, female 13 told.

"yeah, what gives" the second in command, female, 14 said.

"I know, I had to tell you to pack, cause your heading to jump city tomorrow" 47 had a smile on his face.

"um why" 14's brother 15 asked.

"cause, a super hero there just recently got raped" 47 told.

"who" the male, 17 asked.

"beast boy" 47 told.

"oh, how sad"17's twin sister 16 exclaimed.

"yeah, you guys going or what" 47 asked.

"yeah, chance to meet the titans, hell yeah" 15 said, wit ha fist pump.

"there all gonna be in emotional distress" 16 started,

"so, not the real titans mind set" 17 finished.

"yeah, but we'll heal em right up" 13 said, with a smirk.

"great, meet us here at head quarters, so you can pick up some weapons an a ride to jump" 47 explained.

"of course, team, get ready, you know how males get, an this is a male super hero" the team saluted 13 before ending the call.

* * *

titans tower

"so, there going be able to help friend beast boy" star asked, as they all looked over to the boy who was playing video games, with no emotion , not even a smile. except for an out post of rage every now an then, which is out characteristic of him.

"they said they would" robin told.

"I think he needs some rest" raven pointed at beast boy who kept constantly yawning.

"yeah" robin walked over to beast boy, an walked in front of him to get his attention.

"what" BB asked rudely.

"you need to go to sleep" robin said.

"NO, I dont" BB snapped at him, an then yawned again.

"your tired" robin told.

"no I..." he yawned.

"beast boy" robin said, an BB looked up an started crying.

"hey buddy, do you want robin to sleep with you again" cyborg asked, an BB meekly nodded.

"ok, come on" cyborg said, as he picked him up an let him cry on his shoulder.

"robin, which room" cyborg asked.

"let beast boy decide" robin said.

"ok BB, what room" cyborg asked.

"rob..ins" BB cried out.

"ok" cyborg started carrying him to robins room, with robin following.


	4. Chapter 4

at the KCA head quarters

"yo, 560, what up" 13 asked the 11 year old in front of her.

"hello, you were informed, correct" 560 asked.

"yes we" 16 started

"need weapons" 17 finished, with them both smiling.

"of course, follow" 560 told. AS they arrive to the weapons room, 13, 14, an 15 let out an tired sigh.

"problem" 560 asked.

"well, yeah, why we always use these kind of kid created weapons" 15 asked.

"well, cause this is a kid based organization" 560 stated.

"cant we have, like guns" 13 stated.

"or knives, bombs, I mean, we know how to dis activate one, but cant use one in battle" 14 says an 15 an 13 gave nods of agreement.

"cause there dangerous, an to tell the truth you all have been taught how to take down men bigger an stronger then you, you been taught how to beat meta humans, so im sure you will be fine, an isn't beast boy of the teen titans you favorite any way" 560 smirked, this brought a girl moment out in 13 an 14, the squeaked.

"well he is so cute an funny, I mean" the yelled, as they spoke together.

"ok, good, so help him get better, an please be professional" 560 said handing each of them a bag full of weapons.

"of course" they said in a Bord tone.

"so, we also will need a bags of candy" 16 said

"an a ride" 17 said.

"why candy" 15 asked.

"cause beast boy's suppose to be the kid of the team" 13 explained.

"kids love candy" 14 told.

"yes, already taken care of. 7 wallets filled with money, an 7 bags of candy, we already taken care of haveing your acting twins to go be at you houses until further notice, here's the keys" she handed them to 15, who smirked.

"she trusts me more" he sticks his tongue out.

"or, your the only one on the team who can legally drive" 560 said.  
they all laughed.

"whatever, lets go help this dude" he grumbles an go's to the car.

"nice attitude" 13 an 14 says an them an 16 an 17 laugh all the way to the car.

* * *

at titans tower

"friends, when are the people that will help friend beast boy, be here" starfire asked

"some time today, star" raven said.

"I just cant believe this happened" cyborg said.

"none of us can" raven said.

"I just hope these people can help beast boy" cyborg admitted. an then robin an beast boy came walking in the room.

"friend beast boy are you th..."beast boy pushed her out of the air, with out even a second thought, robin had enough.

"beast boy, listen, I understand what happened, but it gives you no right to act like a jerk, starfire is just being nice" robin tried his best not to yell.

beast boy looked anger first, but then his face softened, an a few tears fell.

"im sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me" beast boy admitted.

"its ok, Beast boy, come on, lets get you to the couch" raven offered an helped him over.

'his touch, oh my gosh, I miss his smile' raven thought to her self with an inner sigh, an as they reached the couch, the door bell rang, robin looked to see who it is, an opened the door automatically.

"whos here" BB asked.

"some people thats gonna help" robin stated.

"there here already" cyborg cheeked a cloak which read 9:00. they came walking in with smiles.

"the people from the KCA, correct" robin asked.

"yeah, an its really the titans, wonderful to meet you, really wish we could be meeting under better circumstances" 13 said.

"yeah, us to" raven said.

"ok, im 13, im leader an this is my second in command, 14" 13 gave 14 a slight hug.

"are you two twins" cyborg asked, they both laughed.

"no" 13 said.

"different moms an dads" 14 said.

"we just really look an act alike" 13 said.

"yup, an they have the same birth day, im 10 days before them, but whatever, im 14's brother, 15, he chuckled.

"an IM 16, an this is my twin brother 17" they high fived.

"now, introductions are done, wear is the victim" 13 asked, an they pointed to wear he sat along, an starfire started crying.

"um, he's been acting more violent at times, an then like he just wants to be around one of us, more so me, hes starting to cling" robin explained.

"thats expected, im gunna assume he dont have parents, an you must be like a father figure, you can give him the protection he is seeking, anger will come, he's mostly mad at him self, or he just needs to release what is built up" 15 explained.

"im gunna talk to him, along so we dont over whelm him, while my team explains different types of abuse cases, how personality changes" 13 tells.

"ok" robin leads them over to the kitchen whil 13 walks slowly over to beast boy, an starts to talk while she's about 2 feet behind him.

"hello" 13 says, BB jumps.

"who are you" BB asked coldly.

"I can help you, you can call me 13" she said.

"wear are my friends" BB asked.

"there worried about you" she replied.

"I want robin" beast boy said.

"can you tell me why, what is robins role for you" she tried to ask.

"I want, ROBIN" he spoke with a low growl

"calm down, im here to help you...ahhh" she said as he pushed her off her feet, an BB tried to attack, but when he jumped on her she moved an then she jumped on him an pinned him down.

"shhhhhhh, listen, calm do... OW" 13 yelled an her friends came admittedly to aid.

"what wrong" 15 asked.

"he's biting me, get him off" she grinched, 15 pulled out a gun. an readied an aim.

"dont shoot hm" 13 said.

"its a rubber bullet with the look 13 gave he sighed, grabbed a skirt gun filled with water an a rolled up piece of paper, an walks over an skirts him while swatting, he let go right away.

"thanks" 13 said. Beast boy curled up into a ball an silently cried.

"we need a different approach" 13 stated an then looked down at him, an back towards robin.

"he wants you" 13 moved motioned her head towards the crying boy.

"hey beast boy, it me robin" Beast boy looked up with tears, an went to hug robin, robin hugged back.

"I didnt mean to hurt her, im sorry, im sorry, dont...dont send ...me...me...away, ple...pl...as...e" BB begged as he cried into robins shoulder.

"shhhhh, no one's sending you away, these guys just want to help, please let them" Beast boy slowly nodded.

"um, im sorry for biting you" BB said as he wiped a few tears away.

"it ok, hey, wanna have some fun, u wanna go 2 the zoo" 13 asked, an BB looked uncertain.

"I never been to the zoo"

"oh my gosh, dude, we taking you to the zoo, come on" 15 said with a little push to his voice, BB took 13 an 14's hands, an got up.

"yo, rest of you titans, let go" 14 an 13 said.

"how is the zoo suppose to help" raven asked.

"we know what were doing" 16 said.

"you need to trust us for us to help you friend" 17 told.

"ok" cyborg said


	5. Chapter 5

they arrived at the zoo, there weren't alot of people, b ut beast boy jumped closer to robin each time he saw any one.

"hey, you wanna see any thing in particular" 13 asked beast boy

he shook his head 'no'

"listen, there is no reason to be afraid" 15 told.

"may I use a bathroom" beast boy asked.

"yeah, there right there" 17 pointed to the left.

"robin can you come with me" beast boy asked.

"yeah, sure" robin said, as beast boy took his hand.

"this is gunnabe harder than we thought" 14 said to her friends.

"why does friend beast boy keep needing friend robin's accompany" starfire asked.

"the only explanation is, the kid has no parents, so robin has to be like the father figure to him, like we said before" 13 told, with a sad nod.

* * *

"hey, beast boy, whats wrong" robin asked.

"why, wont that guy leave" beast boy whispered.

"you dont want him in here, while you..." robin asked.

beast boy shook his head 'no'

"ok" robin said, "wait here"

robin walked off towards the man just leaning against the stall on his cell phone.

"hello sir, do you mind doing whatever your doing out side" robin asked.

"yeah, I do mind, I get bettah service in here" the man rudely replied.

"listen get out out, for 5, then come back in" robin argued.

"what your friend over there dont like other people in with him, what's the big shot super hero scared of" the man pushed robin out of his way an walked over to beast boy you backed up into the wall with each step.

"hey big shot, what happen, aw, you gunna cry" the man laughed at beast boys tears,

"man, your a fucking loser, ante ya" the man jerked beast boy's head to look him in the eyes.

"when im talking, you fucking listen" the man said, robin saw enough, he was angry enough, to beat this ass hole to a pulp.

-5 minuets later-

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" every one herd a man scream coming out of the bath room, when they looked to see who it was they all see a man covered in blood a bruises head to toe, cloths ripped only covering his nipples, his privates, an the backs off his feet.

"I wonder what happened" raven said.

"dont mess with beast boy" 15 says.

"but friend beast boy would never do something like that" starfire told.

"I dont think beast boy is the one who did it" 15 said as beast boy and robin came back, robin had his arm around beast boy.

"what happened" 17 asked.

"a guy started to mess with him" robin explained.

"oh my gosh" 16 said.

"hey, listen, why dont you have some fun, an none of us will leave you, not your friends, an not us" 13 explained.

"aren't you guys my friends now, too" beast boy asked.

"if you want us to be, cause we would love an value a friend ship with you" 13 told with a small smile.

"thank you" beast boy said taking 14's hand.

"hey wanna see the bunny's there really cute, an this zoo is amazing, they take in animals that need a home an only if they'll be able to survive put em back into the wild" 14 explained while taking beast boy over to the bunny section with every one following close behind.

"hey, listen, he needs to talk, with you guys, before he can open up to us" 16 said.

"ok, but how" cyborg asked.

"your his friends, trust me, he loves you guys, an I know you love him, so after to day, we'll all sit down an have a chat" 17 said.

"ok, you guys have the degree's" cyborg said.


	6. Chapter 6

"now, we'll meet you back at the tower, we just have to pick up something, hey, beast boy, would you like us to get you something" 13 asked.

he shook his head 'no', squeezing robin's hand tighter.

"come on, some candy, maybe" 15 asked, beast boy's eyes lit up.

"we'll get him some candy, you guys need any thing, we dont mind" 14 said.

"actually we haven't gone food shopping, yet, sooo" raven began.

"we'll pick ya up some stuff" 16 said.

"beast boy doesn't eat meat, but we do" cyborg explained.

"great, ether does 16 or 17" 13 smiled.

"yeah, they know all the good veggie food"14 said.

"so we'll see you guys back at the tower in about 2 hours" 17 said.

"ok" robin said, as they disappeared.

"lets get home" robin said.

* * *

when they got to the tower, they noticed some one inside

"auqualad" cyborg asked.

"hey, sorry, but every one in titans east came down with the flu, if I catch it, since im half fish I could die, so they sent me here, you guys wont mind if I spend a few nights here right" he asked. (the flu, is usually not cached by a FISH, they have different disease that could kill em, that a human wont get unless you shake hands with the fish, for example 'Ick' is deadly)

"yeah sure" cyborg asked.

beast boy suddenly wanted to flee, he sat down, an pulled on robins cape, robin bent down an put a hand on beast boy's shoulder.

"what's wrong" robin whispered.

"I want to go" beast is on the verge of tears now.

"why, is it auqualad's presence" robin asked, an beast boy shook his head 'yes'

"but he's our friend, remember, he wont hurt you" robin assured.

"I want to go" beast boy shifted into a cat an jumped on robin not letting go for deer life.

"is there a reason, he's a cat" auqualad noticed the change.

"beast boy isn't him self right now, so dont go near him right now" robin warned, as he took beast boy to his room.

* * *

robin's room

robin placed beast boy on his bed.

"um robin" beast boy said.

"yeah" robin asked.

"am I making you mad" Beast boy wondered.

"why would you even ask that, beast boy, I dont care if you need me to protect you, ill be happy to, I love you so much" robin said, an was shocked, when beast boy wrapped his arms around robin an layed his head on robins chest, robin relaxed an wrapped his arms around beast boy, an layed back, an started to stroke beast boy's head.

"I love you too" beast boy said groggily as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"ok, put the stuff for the titans in the trunk" 13 ordered.

"now, lets see, what was this ass holes name" 13 asked.

"Adonis" 17 said.

"ok, lets tract him down" 15 said.

"lets teach him to control his powers" 13 smirked.

"what we gonna do to him" 16 asked.

"well, some thing bad, but the worst we could do is hand him off to the titans" 13 joked.

" or just hand him over to robin"14 said.

"oh you know it"15 said.

they all enjoyed a little laugh.

"now, enough jokes, this dick weeve will pay, come on we have an hour an a half, before we have to be back at the tower, lets get a search going" 13 said, an they did just that


	7. Chapter 7

robin fell asleep with beast boy on his chest, when he awoke he saw beast boy had a small smile on his face, he hated to have to wake him up. robin did, he stroked beast boys head while saying "come on, lets get up" robin said, beast boy woke up a few seconds later.

"ware are we" he asked half asleep.

"my room, lets get up, unless your still tired" robin told.

"im fine" beast boy said as he headed for the door, but then remembered.

"can you come with me" beast boy asked.

robin only nodded, an took beast boy's hand.

* * *

in the living room

"ok, were back, sorry, we were searching for something" 13 explained walking through the door.

"13, wat are you an your sector doing here, I thought you guys were assigned to take care of some super hero that was raped" then he thought.

"wait, that was beast boy, im in steal city, a city away, you guys, are iin port, an middle town, an they send you, I have been asking for a case like this, I needed a promotion" aqualad went on.

"58, listen, they didnt want to send you, cause you know them, now your not stealing this case, cause we took it personally now, and, your not eligible to help a raped male, yet, you need to take the male course, and your a lower rank then us, they dont call my sector the best for nothing" numbuh 13 explained.

"this still ante fair" he argued.

"it is so fair" 14 said, as beast boy came in hiding behind robin, still hands entwined.

"oh, damn it"15 whispered.

"hey, sorry if we scared you but, the yelling was not meant for you" 15 assured, come on, you wanna hold my hand" 15 stuck his hand out, which beast boy took it, but held tighter to robins, which caused him immediate pain.

"beast boy, your hurting robin, you dont want to hurt him right, you love him, loosen your grip" BB did more then loosen, he let go, an 15 smiled, as he tryed to maneuver beast boy over to the couch, he froze.

"whats wrong beast boy" robin asked.

"your coming right" robin nodded, with a soft smile.

'progress' all of sector M smiled, thinking the same thing, but aqualad had a different thought.

'I wonder how the green one really is in bed' with a hidden smirk


	8. Chapter 8

"robin" starfire whispered.

"hey star" robin whispered back.

"why are you out here in the living room" she asked.

"beast boy fell asleep, here, he looks to comfortable to move, so, ill stay here with him"robin said.

"you look cold, why aren't you using a blanket" starfire asked sitting next to him gentile, to not disturb beast boy.

"beast boy looked cold so I wrapped the blanket I was using around him" robin explained.

"how sweet, let me get you another blanket" starfire was about to get up when robin

"no, im fine" he smiled.

"ok,I never really seen this side of you" star said.

"well have you ever seen beast boy like this" robin asked her. She shook her head 'no'.

"I love him, so much, I cant believe I let this happen" robin said.

"robin, you could not have known, it is not your fault, an I am sure beast boy would agree not to do the blaming of you"starfire said an they moved there heads together an shared a kiss.

"wait, we cant do anything with beast boy sleeping here"robin said.

"lets go to your room"she whispered seductively.

"but, he wants me to sleep with him"robin said.

"you will, lets just do the earth fun" starfire said

"ok" robin layed beast boy back on the couch.

* * *

in robins room.

"finally, along at last" starfire said.

"Im sorry, hun" robin said pulling her into a kiss.

"well, lets do the hurrying up, drop your pants" star smirked.

"ok, if you lose the shirt" robin no longer wore his pants an starfire had her breast free, of restraint.

starfire licked her lips "lay down, hun" starfire said, as she carefully pushed him on his bed an started licking his penis, as his played with her breast.

* * *

out in the living room

beast boy woke up an noticed robin wasn't there, he started to freak out, he wrapped himself tighter in the blankets an started to panic, he didn't notice someone take a seat next to him, he jumped when the person put his hand on his back.

"oh, hi aqualad" beast by calmed down a bit.

"hey cute thing" he winked, beast boy was confused.

"what" BB started moving away as aqualad started moving closer, then aqualad grabbed the back of beast boy's neck an moved his ear to his.

"listen, you ether let me do what I want to you or some thing bad will happen" he threatened, beast boy let tears stroll down his face.

"what do you want" BB asked.

"you, now you better keep it down as i do this" he ripped beast boy's pants off, dropped his pants, beast boy was really starting to freak out, aqualad smirked at beast boy's reaction, "oh, if you fight, it will be an even longer night" aqualad smirked as he shoved his penis in BB's mouth


	9. Chapter 9

beast boy was breathing heavily, tears stained his face.

"do you honestly think its over yet" Aqualad said pulling beast boy to, an whispered in his ear.

"get down on your hands an knees"

"please, I dont want..." aqualad cut him off, angrily, twisted his arm around his back.

"I dont give fuck what you want, get down on your hands an knees now" aqualad forced, beast did as told, an aqualad shoved his penis as rough as he could up beast's anal, holding beast boys mouth shut encased he screamed, an then pulled out really hard, an did this over an over until he came, in beast boy.

"that wasn't so bad right" aqualad said.

"no" BB cried out.

"good, now you wont tell any one right" aqualad said with an evil smile placed on his lips.

"no, I wo...nt"BB stuttered.

"good boy"aqualad said while petting beast boy on the head "stay put" aqualad said.

* * *

in the guest room

"so, whats the plan" 15 asked.

"I dont know, do you guys have the same feeling that he has been put through trauma before"13 asked.

"I did, yeah" 14 told.

"yes, it seems like he has been putting up a facade" 16 said.

"like he wants no one to know" 17 explained further.

"so all we have to do is pull his mask off and..." 15 smirked.

"exactly, well, why dont we get some sleep, for the big day tomorrow" 14 said.

* * *

in robin's room

"that was so truly amazing boyfriend robin" starfire spoke all giddy.

"yeah, well, im sorry star, but I should get back to beast boy" he got up, an was about to leave, when he saw starfire's disappointment.

"listen star, im sorry, but beast boy really needs help, you understand that right"robin maid sure, star nodded.

"yes, I do, when beast boy is better, you an me, are going to have a little real fun" star assured.

"ok, star, we sure will" robin said with a smile as he left

* * *

in the living room

beast boy had his back leaned on the couch, huddled in a blanket, this sight was the first thing robin noticed he rang to beast boy's side, an beast boy tensed up until he noticed it was robin.

"beast boy, whats wrong" robin wrapped an arm around him

"ware were you, why'd you leave" he cried.

"beast boy im sorry, im here now, come on, lets get you to your room" robin said.

"you'll stay right, you wont leave"beast boy held onto robin tight.

"no, shu, im sorry I left ok, I wont leave again" robin said as he held beast boy close to him as they walked down the hall way. The only sound herd was beast boy's silent sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

"um robin" Beast boy wanted to tell him what happened, but then remembered, his fear.

"what is it"robin said, looking down a this young friend.

"never mind" beast boy held tighter to robin.

"ok beast boy, you want to go get some thing to eat" robin ask, beast boy only nodded.

"come on" robin helped him up.

"ok" BB said they walked out together to the kitchen.

* * *

"hey wares your leader, um 13" cyborg asked.

"she had to use the bathroom"14 said.

"oh, ok, she didn't get lost right" cyborg joked.

"funny man, no, I think she changing her pad" 15 said an pretended to shudder at the thought, "ugh, girl things"15 said, an laughed.

"you go get our pads some times" 16 pointed out wit ha smile.

"what a man cant joke, 1, an cy, up high" he put both his hands up, 17 an cyborg looked at each other before shrugging there arms an giving 15 an high five.

"hey aqualad" 15 said, being the first to notice him walk in.

"hey" an right behind him came beast boy an robin, aqualad didn't look happy, at there sight, he mouthed to beast boy to leave for the bath room, beast boy didn't want to, but was scared of what would happen.

beast boy pulled away from robin, to everyone's surprise.

"beast boy ware are you going" 14 asked.

"bath room" beast boy replied an left, an no one noticed aqualad has already left.

* * *

beast boy walked around carefully, making sure he keeps an eye out for aqualad, but out of no ware aqualad came an slammed him into a wall, an to no one's knowledge 13 was watching them from behind a wall.

"did you tell any one" aqualad asked vigorously.

"no"beast boy said, aqualad slammed him into the same wall again.

"I swear to god, I dont want your fucking lies, if you tell any one what I did, I will fucking kill one of your precious friends" aqualad said darkly.

13 saw enough she decided to make her presence known, she stepped out a spoke with a relaxed tone of voice.

"what you do to him" they were both shocked to see her.

"this ante none of your business" aqualad spat.

"yes it is, im basically your boss, an he is my top priority at the moment" she spat right back, but he whipped at a gun an held it against beast boy's skull.

"listen or I will shoot", she stepped back with her hands up.

"what do you want"she asked, he then smirked.

"step into beast boy's room" she listened an was followed by aqualad, still holding a gun up to beast boy's head, he through him into the room knocking into 13 knocking them both on the ground, as soon as beast boy was able, he griped his arms around 13, she held him back an glared at aqualad.

"garth, what the fuck" she said.

"oh, shut up, cause this isn't gunna be fun for just me, its also going to be fun for you" he smirked again.

"what the hell are you talking about" she yelled.

"I want you to pull his pants down, an shove his dick, up your pussy" her eye's went wide, she seen what his game is.

"no you sadistic perverted son of a bitch" she yelled holding beast boy closer, he was crying silently, he was so scared, he trusted aqualad, he thought he was his friend, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"do it, or I kill you" aqualad said holding the gun up to her head.

"I'd rather die, then hurt this kid any more then he has been" she said, he looked pissed off an was about to shoot when beast boy.

"no" aqualad lowered the gun in curiosity.

"13, do what ever he says, please" beast boy said.

"beast boy, you dont deserve this" 13 said.

"I dont want you to die, because of me" he said.

"beast boy, I took this job to help people, im not going to harm some one who needs help for my life" she argued.

"just do it" he let a few tears drop an ripped his pants off.

"beats boy, oh, thats huge" she tried looking away but couldn't.

"ether you shove his dick in you or, you die, an you know what, how about you shove his dick up you or he dies, aqualad said, she sighed.

"im so sorry" she said, an then got on him, an started moving up an down, beast boy was surprised to the good feeling he was getting, he liked it, if he could smile he would, but he felt like grunting, an felt angry, but a good angry, all 13 could think was

'biggest dick I ever did, biggest dick I ever did, biggest dick I ever did...'over an over again.

after about ten minuets they both came, an layed lifeless next to each other.

"were not done yet"aqualad stood over them smirking.

"suck his cock"

"but I dont suck dick's, I kiss with this mouth" she said angrily.

"do it, or he dies" he smirked as she maid her way over to beast boy, an whispered.

"sorry" one more time.

"were gunna be here all night" he told them.


	11. Chapter 11

"oh, this is so fun, dont you guys agree" aqualad spoke.

"no, come on, garth, please dont make him do anything else, I wont tell any one"13 begged.

"oh, whittle jessy begging, thats some thing new, I thought you never beg" aqualad taunted.

"shut up" she said.

"oh, haven't you learned, man with gun, you shut the hell up" aqualad said, throwing 13 across the room.

"sweet thing, my turn for a little fun with you" aqualad smirked, beast boy couldn't hold the tears back, 13 saw her chance an leaped at him, but aqualad moved beast boy in his spot, an she couldn't stop, she held her hands out an a red energy appeared an she stopped a few seconds before crashing into beast boy, an she floated in the air.

"I thought I blocked your powers" aqualad angrily spat.

"I guess the seal broke" she smirked. "your in a world of pain, dip shit" she lunged at him, her hands covered in her red energy.

objects got covered in her energy an she flew out of the way as they all crashed into aqualad, then up in the corner of the ceiling she spun really fast an water appeared, an she froze aqualad in his place, he would of just unfrozen himself, he she didn't pin his arms back, with earth, that she got out side from the open window, he lost, she flew back down to the ground right in front of him an smirked.

"not so tough with out your charms" she walked over to beast boy, an sat down next to him.

"hey kid-o" she said.

"you have powers" he asked.

"yeah, I only use them when in need, I would of used them before all this, but he did have a charm on me" she explained.

he hugged her really tight an cried on her shoulder.

"its ok, im sorry..." she stopped when he spoke up.

"it's not your fault, aqualad did this, all of it, I thought he was my friend" he cried out.

"some people hide the truth, really well" 13 explained.

"your real name is jessy" he asked.

"yeah, dont tell any one" she smiled, he smiled back.

"my real name is Garfield, dont tell any one though" he said.

"you didn't have to do that" she said.

"I wanted to, your really pretty you know" BB asked, moving closer to her.

"um, thanks, your cute to" she said, she was a little wierded out.

"yeah..." he was about to move in for a kiss when she moved.

"come on, lets go tell every one what happened" 13 said, giving him her hand, she saw blood all over him.

"I wont get introble right" BB asked, she shook her head 'no', an couldn't believe he asked that.

"shu, nothing that has recently happened was your fault, an dont tell any one about my powers, ok" she said, he nodded while holding her in a hug


	12. Chapter 12

they walked into the living every one's eye's got wide.

"what the hell happened" robin yelled, at 13, she was about to tell him when beast boy yelled.

"no, dont yell at her, it's not her fault" an he gripped onto her.

"hey beast boy, why dont you let me explain this" she said an he nodded slowly.

"girl what happened" 15 asked.

"garth happened" 13 said.

"what he do" 16 asked.

"well, he raped beast boy, an then forced us to have sex" she explained basically.

"um, new friends, who is this garth you speak of" starfire asked.

"aqualad, garth is his real name" 17 said.

"I want a pickle cheese an chocolate sandwich beast boy said, every one but starfire looked at him strangely.

"oh, that sound glorious, I shall make every one, one of these sandwich's" starfire told as she flew towards the fridge.

"ok, so were gunna have pickle cheese an chocolate sandwich's, um, why dont you guys have a chat with beast boy, while we have a chat with 13" 14 said while they left before the titans had a chance to say anything.

"ok, he defended you, an then a weird ass craving" 15 starts.

"13, did you..." 16 started.

"I think so" 13 said, starting to panic.

"ok, we just have to have it aborted, or put it up for adoption" 17 said.

"yeah, it wasn't your fault or his, so" 14 said.

"damn it, I cant believe I got one of clients pregnant, oh, he had a huge cock, the biggest one I ever did, an that's all I could think of, so I guess I lost control an my magic sent the baby the other way" 13 thought of a possibility.

"that's probably what happened"15 said.

"how big's his dick" 14 asked.

"huge, probably a 12-13 inch" (no, never seen 1, I think it would be rare, 8 inch is usually normal, just have to let you know, encase you didn't) 13 said.

"oh shit, now we know why he's getting fucked all over the place" 14 said.

"ok, were done here, but we going to have to explain why he's pregnant, an how for that fact, that's not normal on earth" 15 said.

"we know earthlings are so decades behind us, it's not funny" 13 said.

"yeah" 14 said, as they heard a painful scream.

"that sounds like beast boy" 17 said.

"yeah, I bet you our kids magic is swarming in beast boy's body, an I dont think beast boy's power is use to that, so its probably in a war" 13 said, as they heard him scream again.

"ok, how about we explain this now" 16 suggested they ran out hearing another streak from beast boy.

"hurry" 14 said, they crashed through the door, raven an robin held onto each of his hands an cyborg trying to figure out whats wrong.

"ok, listen your probably..."13 was cut off.

"this makes no sense" cyborg said.

"what doesn't, do you know what's wrong with him" raven asked.

"not sure, my scanners keep saying he's pregnant" then the titans took notice to sector M, as they started nervously giggling.

"do you ya'll want to explain something" cyborg asked.

"no, but we sort of have to, your scanners aren't wrong, he is pregnant" 13 said.

"WHAT" the titans including starfire an beast boy yelled.

"are ya'll crazy, or what" cyborg asked sector M who looked at each other trying to figure out a way to explain.

"ok, so this how it is..."13 started an she, 14, 15,16, an 17, all started floating as they explained.

* * *

ok, yes, this was requested, so I fit it in, good thing it was ,I had no idea ware to go, please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

"so you 5 have powers" raven said at he end of the sotry.

"up, an magic creatures, it dont matter who gives birth, I lost control because of, GARTH" she said noticing him trying to escape. he smiled awkwardly as 15 shot an energy blast that knocked him out.

"did I kill him" he joked, as his friends glared at him an the titans looked at him in shock.

"would it kill you to be serous, for one second of one day" jess asked, he took it in consideration, then smiled.

"how is the weather today" he asked in a fake british accent that totally sounded phony, then grabbed his chest an started... "ca..nt" trying to grasp breath, "br...e...at..h" again trying to grasp. "he...he..he...lp" then he fell to the floor eye's shut, his friends groined.

SS decided to kick him, he shot up "dude that hurt, what gives" he asked.

"dude, if she didn't I was gonna, now 16 an 17, please make sure that dip shit is alive" jess told.

15 kneeled down next to beast boy "kid remember, dont ever mess with women, especially when there PMS-ing" 13 an 14's eye's widened, trying to contain there anger, beast boy giggled, then wondered.

"um what does PMS mean" Beast boy asked.

"oh it can mean many things, Psychotic Mood Shift, Pissy Mood Syndrome, Potential Murder Suspect, Plainly; Men Suck" 15 felt himself being pushed out of the way by jess.

"dont listen to him, it happens to girls once a month, it's known as a period, but PMS it it's scientific name, you could say, it really stands for, premenstrual syndrome" cindy smiled.

"oh, then why did um 15 say all of those" beast boy asked.

"they are jokes about a women's period" jess said.

"he was trying to be funny" SS explained.

"he was" beast boy laughed a small laugh.

"see some one knows my funnyistic awzomunezzz" 15 said with a fist pump.

"oh did, master of the heavens, give you premission to be god of new words" key said, his friends laughed, MS gave a chuckle.

"shut up dude, you just as the girls would say JELLY" he laughed, his friends did.

"yeah done holding your self's back eh" he said.

"shut up, we have a big issue right here" jess said pointing to beast boy who started to cringe in pain.

"yeah, is there a way, to get it out" cyborg asked shaking his head as he imagined.

"yes, guy's, lets force abortion" 16 said.

"yeah, that's a great idea" 17 agreed with his sister.

"yeah, ok, 15 you go in his pants an grip his penis" 13 paused for a moment.

"right, hey, wait" he said as he realized what she said, an she continued not addressing the complaint she new was coming.

"17 an 16, when he's doing that, you got hold him down, cause it's gonna hurt" 13 said.

"got it" they smiled as they went to do there job's.

"im not happy" 15 told.

"yeah, no one cares" 13 handled him then turned to 14 "we finish it" she smiled.

"got it" they all walked over to beast boy.

"listen, you guy's back up, we dont want this thing shooting into any of you, dont worry, it will hurt but, he's gonna be just fine, after it's all over, he will be so relieved" 14 said.

"you better be right" robin said.

"I am" she giggled, as she went to ware jess stood which was about 12 inches away from beast boy.

"Ok, every one ready" 13 asked, then saw 15. "dude, you got to grip his dick for this to work" 13 yelled.

"but he said no" the two girls face palmed.

"I would to, shit, force it, I hate to say it, but you kind of have no damn choice" 14 yelled back.

"why dont one of you do it" 15 argued back.

"because" the girls yelled back, 13's eye's glowing red an 14's eye's glowing blue.

"fine" he said.

"which one of you are holding his legs" 15 asked.

"me" 16 said.

"oh, I see, I get a gay job but 17 dont" 15 said.

"he's holding beast boy's arm's"16 told.

"but that aint gay, im over here by..." he started.

"shut up, an lets get this over with" 16 said as she floated in the air too not get in the way of 13 an 14 as they came in, while she was holding his legs apart.

"get up here an point it at the girl's" 16 said.

"oh right" 15 said as he flew right below 16 an point beast boy's penis at 13 an 14.

"were all ready" 17 said from the ground.

the girls looked at each other then smiled, the flew about 2 inches from the ground an put there hands in front an had there feet behind, it looked as if they were laying down on there stomach's in the air, an then inter locked hands, 13 on the right, 14 on the left. 13 had her left fist glowing her red energy, as 14 had her right fist glowing her blue energy.

then flew as fast as they could, an before they hit beast boy it looked as if they disappeared, but beast boy yelled out in such agony, then stopped as they reappeared covered in... wight gook.

"you two did it, I got to wash my hands" said 15.

"can we have a hug" the girls smiled.

"yeah when you get all that cum off of ya" the giggled.

"what do we do with this egg" 13 asked.

"we can wait till it crack's" 15 suggested.

"beast boy, you wanna wait till the baby crack's" jess smiled at him, handing him the egg.

"ok" beast boy smiled holding the egg.

"wait, that looks like a chicken egg" cyborg took noticed.

"we know, that what the baby look's like if a magi aborts" 14 explained with a smile.

"why are you covered in cum" raven gave a disgusted look.

"we had to retrieve it, unless you wanted him to give birth" 13 said with a little laugh.

"so you were inside him" starfire asked.

"basically, they were but, this would take a whole class of 3 marking period to explain all of this to you, an that's just how a magi can switch the birth to ether sex during intercourse, if you want to learn all types of a magi abortion that will take 5 marking period classes, magi lives are way different then alien or human" key explained.

"oh, I am most curious, would you take the time to teach me, please" star asked.

"sure, when we get time, ok" 17 smiled.

"oh thank you" star hugged him, one of her bone crushing hug's, but 17 didn't flinch, or grunt, she gigled as she flew towards the bathroom, she passed 15 as he was comeing back out from washing his hands.

"man, you didn't look to be in pain when she hugged you" cyborg asked in shock.

"im a zanukoilian, we dont feel pain from other creatures, tamrianians arn't nearly as strong as us" 17 explained.

"how did you know she was a tamrianian" Robin asked.

"cause of her eye's, an her powers" 17 smiled, an they looked over at beast boy playing with 15.

"you know, you guy's do amazing work, im glad he's smiling again" Robin said with his own smile, 17 smiled to.

"thank's, im sorry, we didn't expect that delay with Garth to happen" 17 looked back making sure Garth was still unconscious.

"us ether" Robin said.

"well, you got a medically ward" 13 asked coming up to there conversation.

"yes, for what" Raven asked.

"casue, I want to make sure he is in fact him self, so, while me an 14 take a shower which starfire can you direct us to some bathroom's" 13 asked, noticing her reenter the room.

"of course friend's" she smiled a huge smiled, about to hug them but they moved back.

"you do not wish my hug" star was about to cry.

"after we get a shower" 13 started.

"you wont want this stuff on you" 14 told.

"oh, ok" star appeared happy again.

"you guy's have 17 an 16, look at his brain waves, an let 15 an beast boy play ok" 13 finished.

"ok" Robin said watching the girls leave. Raven used her black energy to lift aqualad up, an then 17 an 16 followed Raven, robin an cyborg, after telling 15

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I UPDATED, HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	14. Chapter 14

"so, you ever play watta" 15 asked.

"I never heard of that" beast boy replied.

"oh, well it's really fun, here, take a full cup of water, as will I" 15 handed beast boy the cup filled to the rim.

"now, we go about 5 inches from each other" 15 got up an walked a few inches then sat back down facing beast boy.

"you use your water abilities to..." beast boy cut him off.

"I dont have any water abilities, well when im in elephant form I do, sorta" beast boy smiled.

"your a shapshifter with no water abilities, that's strange, I think, you never noticed because it aint obvious like your animal abilities" 15 said, then moved to beast boy an went behind he to control his hands.

"ok, put that cup right in front of you, I want you to concentrate on the water" think about a free flow, a cooling sensation, a wonderful feeling, water gives life" the cup started to shake.

"give a little more power" beast boy didn't understand, but the water did start to rise after he grunted, his eye's widen, 15 let go, an smiled.

"am I" beast boy asked as he held his hand behind the water.

"I hope, cause I aint doing it, if we got flying water by it self, that a issue"15 joked.

"cool" beast boy exclaimed his eye's brightened up, as he started to dance the water in the air.

"what's going on out here" Robin asked as he, cyborg, starfire, an raven came through the door.

"ROBIN, LOOK" beast boy said turning his head, with the water behind him not realizing the water starting to freeze, an he started to fling at his friend's, beast boy tried to hold it back, but it was to much force, right as it was about to his Raven, 15 stopped, an pulled it to the front of him then put it in the now empty cup that rested on the floor.

"how about a little more practice"15 said putting a hand on beast boy's shoulder. beast boy didn't hesitate to pull away, he wiped the tears from his eye's.

"no, I cant do anything, whatever I try, I FAIL" beast boy yelled turning into a bird an flying away.

"no, kid, come back, it's a hard power" 15 shook his head, then looked at robin.

"dude, your still here" 15 asked.

"what" robin asked in surprise.

"go comfort him, I thought I sensed a little unease about trying a new power, go an find out why" 15 explained.

"um, ok" Robin left to go tract beast boy down.

* * *

Robin found beast boy sitting on the same rocks he found him out after Terra left, he took a seat next to him.

"so, why did you run off" Robin asked.

"I almost hurt raven, cause I cant do anything right, maybe you should just get rid of me" beast boy said the tears wouldn't stop. Robin wrapped his left arm around him an pulled beast boy close to him that BB's head rested on Robin's chest.

"I couldn't live with out you" Robin told, beast boy pulled away.

"of course you could, im a worthless monster, you said it, you would put me in jail" Robin's eye's widened as he remembered the last time they fought Adonis, an how he treated him, robin put both arm's around beast boy, an stroked his head.

"listen, I should of said this a long time ago, Im sorry, that was wrong of me" Robin said beast boy looked him in the eye's...er mask, an said in a cracked voice.

"I didn't know what was happening, an now, why did all this start, why me" beast boy cried on robin's shoulder, Robin knew very well what he meant, the rapes that shouldn't of happened.

"I dont know, but come on, we'll get through this, those workers are..." beast boy had to cut Robin off.

"friend's, there our friends" beast boy smiled.

"ok our new friends are helping you right" Robin asked.

"yeah, ok, im sorry I ran off, I just, people always told me... never mind" beast boy said.

"ok, but if you want to talk about anything, ill listen" Robin smiled.

"can I ask you about um..." he started then a whisper "relationships" he looked sheepish.

"ok, why, what do you want to know" Robin asked.

"how to start one when you a green freak"beast boy asked.

"im sure that's not, B, you aren't a freak,there has to be lot's of girl's who would want you, I mean, lets start with, how about 16 or 14 or 13" Robin asked.

"no, there so pretty, an so much more smarter than me, an way more talented..." beast boy was going to go on but Robin stopped him.

"if you keep thinking like that, girls wont date you, they want confidence" Robin explained.

"I dont think I have any" beast boy said.

"what girl did you have in mind"Robin asked.

"dont laugh"

"I wont"

"Raven" beast boy look sheepish once more an Robin had a expression of total utter shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, been busy studying, but been working my ass off on getting updates, it's teen titans archive now. **

* * *

"Raven, I would of never guessed" Robin smiled, Beast boy looked at him expecting Robin to tell him that he could never get someone like raven. The strange thing to Beast boy was the teasing never came.

"yeah, I think she likes you though, all the girls rather you and Cyborg over me"

"not all of them" Robin smiles fondly at a memory Beast boy should hear.

"not true"

"oh it is, 13 and 14 told me they totally dig you, they have major crushes on you, but there such good friends they can't ask you out" Robin said hugging Beast boy tighter.

"really" The smile on Beast boy's face made him happy. 'this kid is to innocent'

"I wouldn't lie about that" Robin assured.

"thanks Rob" Beast boy smiled and that got Robin to thinking.

"you know beast boy I was thinking it would be time to tel you guys my real name, why don't you be the first"

"well that would be awesome Rob if you can some how wipe the rest of the teams memory's" At the shocked face Robin gave him Beast boy continued.

"I heard you saying to them you were gonna say your real name to them, but I couldn't know cause I was a liability, so you were gonna send me on some errands, which I did" Beast boy reminded him.

"I'm sorry B, I should of gave you more respect and more trust, would you allow me to start now" Robin asked and all he can do is hope Beast boy forgives him.

"yes" Beast boy wipes the tears away.

"Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, my friends call me Dick, nice to meet you" Robin takes his mask off before he shakes Beast boy's hand and By the look on Beast boy's face he automatically recognized who Richard 'Dick' Grayson was.

* * *

Beast boy stood in front of raven's door trying to build up the courage, he can't knock. He punches his head in frustration.

"look's like the boy could use some help" 15 said to 16 as they looked past a wall. Jess looked around seeing is anyone could see.

"fine, I'll do it, just hope it works" 13's body go's limp but her spirit shoot's into Beast boy and his go's to her body. 15 was ready with a hand over his mouth, he drags Jess's body farther down the hall.

"shush, Jess is gonna help ya man, just watch" when MS receives a nod they walk over to the edge of the wall to see Jess knocking and waiting for a response.

"beast boy, what a surprise" She has been cutting back on the insults, not just because of the incident, becasue of the new found crush.

"we've been friend's for a while ya know" Raven can't believe it, she secretly pinches her self to see if it's a dream and no, it's reality.

"yeah, spit it out" She can't wait for him to say it.

"I love you" She was shocked but then so relieved. She closes her eye's and go's in for a kiss and Jess figures that's the time to make thew switch. She did it just in time becasue in the next second Beast boy was being smooched and then behind closed door's. certain noises could be heard.

"time to go.. living room" Jess suggest.

"but it's like free noise porn" MS says like it was a normal thing to say.

"Dude, I'm gonna shove my foot down your throat so far it will be coming out your ass then Ill twist it back around to your mouth and shove it down again to make it come out your ass"

"sounds painful" MS admits.

"well you can find out if you don't start walking, give them some damn privacy" Jessy pushes MS in the direction the main room till he starts to walk him self.

* * *

"new friends have returned" Starfire rejoices and gives them both hugs of joy.

"yup, and give your green and pale friend some time if ya know what I mean" Jess starts to smile and and dance with a few snaps.

"oh yeah, girl you mean then finally hooked up" Robin and Starfire now understood what Jess was talking about when Cyborg stated it.

"yup, they in Raven's room, I think it's about time we be leaving, Beast boy is healed, we'll leave in the mourning" They look saddened, everyone did. Jess and SS started to Walk to the room to get there's and MS's belongings. Cindy walked to the bathroom to shower and Key headed to the room to get a head start on gathering his and Cindy's belongings. MS took a seat on the couch and grabbed the remote and picked a chanel.

"I wish they did not need to leave, they are fun" Starfire said as she looked at MS who was laughing at some show she couldn't place, with an Yellow square man and other's that looked like fish people...

"yeah, maybe we can keep in touch, we'l talk about it tomorrow" Robin suggests heading to his own room with the remaining titans following suit.

* * *

The next mourning was a pretty sad one surprisingly.

"yes we can keep in touch" Cindy smiles giving Robin a soft hug, and then Cyborg, and then Starfire, well there guy was pretty much stronger and then to Raven and finally Beast boy.

"you guy's were amazing help...Thank you" Beast boy smiled.

"your welcome" Key says fist pounding.

"where in hell's name is MS" Jess starts looking around just noticing his disappearance.

"Friend MS has fallen asleep on the couch" Starfire alerts and true to her word there was MS with a blanket over his head and his legs hanging off the couch.

"He fell asleep watch the funny talking sponge man"

"Sponge bob the boy fell asleep watching Sponge bod, unbelievable, when is he gonna grow up, we were on a job, and he's so immature..." Jess rambles as she flips the couch which woke MS up right away.

"dude, come on"

"no you dude come on, we got to get back, Jenna is expecting us" Jess yells.

"ugh, fine" He grudges his way up and leans on his sister SS.

"who the hell" She moves one step over and he goes falling to the ground.

"help" Key sighs and picks him up throwing him over his shoulder. the girls defiantly won't.

"here" Robin hands 13 five communicators.

"I thought these were for titans" 14 points out.

"your honorary Titans" Robin smiled, and everyone enjoys a peacefully laugh.

"well then you guy's are honorary operatives" Jess hands Robin 5 of the KCA communicators.

"thanks, got your guy's backs when you need it" Cyborg says.

"same goes for you dudes, we'll give ya a shout out when we get back to our place" Jess lets them know. they all wave good bye to each other and the the operatives were out of sight. Only to return to there sight through the window in a sort of ship looking thing.

"Can't wait to hang with them again" Beast boy jumped on the couch and started planing what they would do next time. Raven sat next to him and snuggled with him, he put his arm around her. She kissed him on the cheek.

"hey Rob, Cyborg has a girl, I have a wonderful girl, you need one" He winks towards Starfire who is distracted trying to find the yellow sponge cartoon.

"Don't make me hurt you, lets not rush it" He smiles at Starfire before taking the remote softly and turned it to the show she wished for. She cheered and sat down on the couch with Robin next to her and Cyborg sat down next to Beast boy. It's finally over, right?


End file.
